hexad_powersfandomcom-20200214-history
Vivi Albright/Cosmos Raid
Vivi Albright ' (ビビオルブライト ''Bibi Oruburaito) is a playable unit in Hexad Powers: Cosmos Raid, and was one of the first six fighters unveiled for the game. Reprising her role from the show, Saori Hayami provides the character's voice. In Cosmos Raid Excelsior, she is given the epithet '''Unwavering Karateka of Goodness. Biography The daughter of Brendan Albright, who spearheaded the conception of the anime's main setting: Fusionbuster City in fictitious America. On top of that, she is the central character of the franchise! 17 years old. Her birthdate is June 14, and she was found in a grotto by Brendan who was coincidentally checking the area out. Even today, her papa still likes telling her about past events that happened to or around him in his life, as well as giving her advice on certain stuff. She also has another parent in the form of Olivia, a woman that enjoyed going nigh-commando plus pro skydiver to boot. Olivia herself abandoned Brendan just moments after the latter discovered the couple's new child, but kept her promise not to leave him in *that* way. Good-natured; passionate; madcap; agog. These four adjectives best sum up who Vivi is as a person. Since that fateful evening when she first got access to a mystical karate style, she has wanted to use those established techniques in her repertoire to protect the people she cares about, in turn achieving a goal to protect Fusionbuster at all costs. She is basically your standard shōnen protagonist... Nothing inherently wrong with that at all. Oh, and did we forget to mention that Vivi tends to cry in a sensational fashion when things get too emotional for her? She's said numerous times that white clam pizza is her favorite dish out of all foods. During the events of CR, she enters the tournament held by Kaiser Lazlo Bianchi, Phi Galactica's realm king. Her main reason for competing has to do with this tourney being an opportunity for her to brush up on the combat abilities she has. She has also come to the revelation that most of her fellow teammates within Spirit Cross have also received invites, and is a fair bit concerned with what's actually about to go down during this particular competition -- and curious to see if she'll live. Appearance Powers & abilities Quotes Select Screen *"Come at me!" *"Soul, burn bright!" *"Let's go!" Pre-Battle Exchanges (Arcade) Victory Text (Arcade) *"It's true. I don't get what you've went through in life... but that doesn't mean slaughtering whoever you want is justified!! You left me no choice...!" (Vs. Alicia) *"EEEEEEEE!!!! ...God, I'm sorry! I finally got to fight a witch in the flesh! You have *no* idea how hyped I was there!!!" (Vs. Akko) *"Whoops! I didn't intend on breaking your equipment. Ehehehe... Sometimes I don't know my own strength all that well." (Vs. Arnold) *"Jeez, I thought he would never shut up. Prattling on and on about his Lord and Savior was giving me a migraine!" (Vs. Austin) *"You'll never learn... not in the slightest. Now, as promised, time for me to send you back to the depths of Hell where you can't harm any innocents! Have a nice fall, Meringue Vajra!!" (Vs. Beelzebub Meringue) *"Hey, if you polish your battle skills and tone down the wild come-ons, I'm positive you could score as many girls as your heart desires! Should be a light at the end of the tunnel!" (Vs. Carmine) *"Talk about an upgrade! Your swordplay keeps on getting better month by month! That makes these matches all the more thrilling!!" (Vs. Chris) *"Is it me, or did your power get progressively duller with the mechanical parts added into the mix? More to the point, who brought you back from the grave and WHY!? Too many questions..." (Vs. Cyber-Marcellus) *"More than two heads aren't better than one in this case. They couldn't agree on how they were going to kick my butt, is all I'm saying. Ego trips sure are the pits!" (Vs. Earl Silhouette) *"If only you were as good a fighter as you are a teacher... Oh well! Everyone has something they can rock!" (Vs. Elias) *"I don't think you fully understand those martial arts... yet. Take it from someone who pretty much learned karate out of the blue." (Vs. Gaz) *"This wasn't easy, what with all your torturous singing techniques, but the win still belongs to me! Anyway, is there an audiologist in the house!?" (Vs. Greg) *"D-does using your skin as a makeshift bow and arrow... hurt!? Don't you put yourself under serious pain doing that stuff??? What a freakish ability! I mean, it *is* strange in a kinda cool way, but... wow!!" (Vs. Gordo) *"You got a heck of a lot stronger since you saw the error of your ways. ...Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta find a hairbrush!" (Vs. Hector) *"Wonderful! Thanks for giving me this opportunity to fight an honest-to-God ninja! And not a highly visible one, either!" (Vs. Imaishi) *"Confidence is neat to have. On the other hand, egotism's a giant no-go. Start getting that everybody has flaws, and you're no exception to that rule. ...Wow, a lecture from me! I felt mature for a moment there!" (Vs. Janice) *"As usual, those nails hurt...!! What quickness, too! You always were a tough opponent to take on, Jed... Then again, the stronger the rival, the more fun these fights get!" (Vs. Jed) *"Ooh, ooh! Sabine, Sabine!!! Before I move onto the next battle, I wanna ask: did you earn your superpowers by clenching your butthole tight!? You shout from the bottom of your heart!? Pretty please, tell this nerd how it all went down! And also..." (Vs. Jet Black Panic) *"When I looked into your eyes the first we met, I saw a ruthless spirit who just did his job. Those eyes have gotten more remorseful since my own skills awoke." (Vs. Kaleb) *"What's a shopkeep doing throwing her hat into this ring? I'll do that one better: what's a shopkeep doing using so many rare artifacts as weapons of destruction!?" (Vs. Liza) *"My gosh, the number of things you use to get the jump on me never ceases to be incredible!" (Vs. Marco) *"I've fought pro wrestlers, corrupt principals, ninja, and demons with more than a god complex... but going toe-to-toe with a CYBORG!? So awesome!" (Vs. Matt) *"I keep forgetting that there's a terrifying side to you!! With the kind of aura you give off when you're mad, I'd be dead as a doornail if you weren't a good guy!" (Vs. Nicolas) *"Didn't have to put you through any tables in order to win by KO. Plus five stars for me! Let's do this again sometime, Mr. Blazefang!" (Vs. Niles) *"Say, whatever happened to your questionably friendly ghost? Kind of a random question to ask, but when you were evil, I always saw you two together as if you were inseparable or something..." (Vs. Opus) *"If you're one with clothing, then I'm one with the art of fighting!" (Vs. Osiris) *"Man... Everything about you during that matchup screamed brutal! For one, those hooks were scary!!" (Vs. Paige) *"WHOA!!! I-I-I-It really is you! 'The Rush Hour's upon us all' is one of my all-time favorite quotes, sir!! At last I got to meet you in person! This is... THE GREATEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE!!! G-Gonna faint now...!" (Vs. Rush) *"Just my luck. I wanted a quality fight with that demon boy only for him to fly off in a rush! Also, as I was battling him, did he get a... nosebleed? From looking at *me*!? I don't know what to say..." (Vs. Saturn) *"You were by far the quietest opponent I ever faced other than Jed! ...Uh, n-not that there's anything wrong with it! Talking during bouts isn't what I'd call sensational either!" (Vs. Seth) *"Wow, your black hole of a belly's no joke! I can't even eat as much as you can!! These fights get more and more out of left field..." (Vs. Tanya) *"You're unlike anyone I've ever traded blows with! Who the hell are you? Or rather, what in the hell are you? You can't be human...!" (Vs. Ultima) *"Drop the bad imitation act!! These fists of mine... I use them not just because I love a good fight, I use them to protect the people I love to bits! And I'll keep using them to make sure the city I live in remains safe!! There's no sense in ruining innocent lives with them, idiot! Don't let me catch you again!!" (Vs. Vivi-2) *"If you're gonna go around dispensing justice as usual, here's a thought: dish it out on the real crooks, not me, for God's sake!! I haven't done anything wrong, Mr. Watchdog, sir! N-Not that I know of... Heh heh..." (Vs. Watchdog) Victory Text (Versus) *My own essence, the people that I cherish, and the city... That's all I need!" *"Righteous victories like these call for pizza! My treat!" *"I'll protect Fusionbuster even if I'm a severed head!" *"Your focus and reflexes were way off. Pay attention to what's going on during the match next time!!" *"Unless if it's pure evil, I'll always hold back against my opponents. Now, pick yourself up and keep that head high!" *"OK! One fight down, several more to go!" *"I don't become stronger by screaming – I get tougher when I'm in high spirits *and* have more folks to fight for!" *"How'd you like my karate!? I've been upgrading my battle style by watching anime and reading as many comics as I can, among other things!" Trivia